During the evolution of the Internet, including the World Wide Web, there has been a continual introduction of applications and services to enable individuals and organizations to conduct financial research, manage their financial portfolios, and engage in certain types of financial transactions. The wide array of applications and services ranges from on-line banking to stock quote and financial information services to sites that enable users to engage in on-line, real-time market trades involving various instruments such as stocks, stock options, bonds, and mutual funds. The trading services, for example E*TRADE Securities, Inc.'s “E*TRADE”<www.etrade.com>, Charles Schwab & Co., Inc.'s “Schwab.com”<www.schwab.com>, and Fidelity Brokerage Services, Inc.'s “Fidelity.com”<www.fidelity.com>, permit trading of standard instruments in recognized markets. In such services, the investor uses credit or an account set up through the trade service to engage in trades through the service's proprietary system and interfaces. Such services, which are geared towards individual investors, do not permit seamless integration with users' internal or back-end systems or the creation and trading of customized transactions. These services, and many others like them, do not enable trading between parties in currency derivatives or foreign exchange, or the pricing and modeling of other capital market transactions.
Some steps have been taken to tap into the potentially vast market of institutional investors wishing to engage in complex transactions via the Internet. The “Open Financial Exchange” (Intuit Inc., Microsoft Corp., CheckFree Corp.) <www.ofx.net> was created to provide a common specification for the electronic exchange of financial data between financial institutions, businesses, and consumers via the Internet that enables financial data exchange among disparate systems, in order to support online banking, bill payment and presentment, and the trading of stocks, bonds, and mutual funds. The Open Financial Exchange does not, however, provide a vocabulary, platform, and communication protocol to enable the creation, negotiation, and execution of complex, capital market transactions among financial institutions and institutional investors.
What is needed is a system and method that enables institutional investors and financial institutions to seamlessly create, price, negotiate, execute, settle and analyze complex, capital market transactions, including interest and currency derivatives, foreign exchange, loans and deposits, and fixed-income instruments, in an online environment, using a standard vocabulary and messaging system that enables seamless integration with the proprietary, existing systems of the users.